


Laura Palmer's Last Christmas

by Coldpep (Deroska)



Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks Fire Walk with Me
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Oneshot, Winter, can be read as addition to canon, coercive heterosexuality, lesbian laura palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deroska/pseuds/Coldpep
Summary: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (necklace)But the very next day you gave it away.
Relationships: Donna Hayward/James Hurley, Donna Hayward/Laura Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Laura Palmer's Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these inaccurate theories and thoughts surrounding Laura Palmer in my head always and this was just a quick way to voice some. I apologize for having left aside many aspects of her character for the sake of simplicity and focusing on one aspect of her only.

Normalcy. In a world where such a thing didn’t exist Laura still felt the urge to describe her family’s yearly Christmas parties with this expression. Garlands, mistletoe, a decorated tree, crooning singers and delicious food ready to fight the blues that came with midwinter. 

Right before Christmas they’d always get invited to Ben’s business party he threw with Jerry and her father, Leland. Luckily that was over without anything of note having happened, Benjamin remained more or less decent with her during such festivities, her father being so close. Now the only thing that she had to overcome was their own little celebrations they held at home.

As the door rang, Laura had been sitting feigning to read a book, right beside the Christmas tree. She shot up and went to get the door before her mother could.

“ Hello ! I thought we could pass by and hand over our yearly gifts.”

It was the Haywards. 

“Hello…come in”

Laura made way for them, their boots depositing snowballs of barely a few snowflakes on the entrance’s carpet. 

“ Donna !!” 

Laura hadn’t noticed Donna trail behind her parents, as she’d clearly hid herself behind her dad and when she did, she hugged her tightly. Donna smiled and looked into her eyes as she released, holding her hands for a bit as Laura led her inside too.

“My, my, what a beautiful sight!”

Eileen Hayward marvelled at their house’s decoration and complimented it as she did each year. Will had gently pushed her wheelchair as they’d gotten in, but inside she roamed about with ease. She got closer to inspect little details of the decorations she might’ve forgotten from last year, from which she suspected they were brand new, to make special note of them when Leland and Sarah decided to come out and greet them.

Mild stomping down the stairs notified them that Leland was coming down to greet them. Before he got completely down the stairs, he stopped and looked at them from the railing as if surprised and smiled, saying hello.

“Will! Eileen ! Donna! What a pleasure to see you !”

He walked towards them and shook each of their hands, Laura rolling her eyes at her father’s antics, making Donna snicker.

“ Is Sarah around? Has she gone shopping?”

“ Oh no- she should be out here soon-“

As Leland said that, Sarah walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, and extending one out to shake their hands. She smiled brightly.

“ Eileen, Will, Donna. “ 

“ Sarah, I’ve got to compliment the new garlands you’ve bought, they perfectly complement everything. “

“ Thank you Eileen, Laura picked them out for me. “

At the cue of her name, Laura smiled towards Eileen.

“ A very good pick, Laura!”

With every word Will, Eileen, Leland and Sarah uttered Laura and Donna felt further and further away from them, until they hadn’t heard their names mentioned in a long while and they decided this was the time to sneak away from the conversation and catch up on their own things. Laura took Donna’s hand and led her to her room. Once they were seated comfortably on Laura’s bed, Donna handed Laura her gift. 

“Merry Christmas, Laura.“

Laura smiled brightly at the carefully wrapped box before her, Donna clearly eager for her to open it. 

“ Wait-wait. You’ve got to have mine first. “

Laura tapped her hands below her bed and found the box she was looking for. 

“Sh..should I open it right now?” 

“I want to see what you think of it. ”

“Ok, you’ll have to open mine too then…”

Donna bit her lips and smiled at her, then carefully opened the giftbox. 

“Oh..Laura…you shouldn’t have…”

“DONNA! WE STILL HAVE OTHER PEOPLE TO VISIT TODAY ! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND SAY GOODBYE”

Donna heard her name, side-eyed the door with disappointment then closed the box quickly and stood up and walked out of Laura’s room.

“ I liked the present ! Thanks a lot…”

Laura had gifted her own sunglasses Donna had always complimented.

Without Donna in the room everything felt empty. Laura felt like she was already done for the day and that she wanted the festivities to end, with Donna’s appearance being the last thing she saw that day before going to sleep for a very long time, preferably until winter ended.

She heard Donna make up excuses for her downstairs, saying she’d told her she should say goodbye to Eileen and Will in her stead. Apparently being content with that response, the Haywards left. 

Hearing mostly silence in her house, both of her parents having returned to their duties, she then looked at Donna’s gift and opened it. In it, she found a necklace of a heart broken in half, best friends written on either side.

“Oh…Donna…”

Laura’s heart beat rapidly at the thought of her sharing this necklace with Donna until the end of time. But soon, that feeling died down, coldness wrapping itself around her in its stead. Donna had clearly meant this necklace for the two of them, yet it was Laura’s now. She was the one who’d get to choose who to give it to. She didn’t owe anything to Donna.

“Best friends.”

Laura scoffed, suddenly feeling like sharing this with Donna would be childish. Like wearing a colorful beady bracelet with each other’s name on it in Elementary school. No. She’d give this to a boy. A boy she really loved. She’d give this to The One. The One she felt, would have to be her best friend too. What else he should be she couldn’t think of, but best friend is a word she’d describe her soulmate with. Someone that really loved her. Someone she could tolerate until the end of time. Someone that would give her attention whenever she wanted and needed it. Someone that could give her a home to live in perhaps. 

Donna wouldn’t be able to give her any of that, would she? She was just a girl. A girl-friend. A “Best friend” and just that. Donna clearly didn’t aspire to be anything more to her, so Laura shouldn’t either. Getting hurt by loved ones is the one thing Laura hated the most in the whole world, feeling too close to anyone made her suffocate, so she was aware any signs of loving were a hindrance and warped compared to what others described love to be.  
Laura thought back to the hug she gave Donna as she surprised her. She thought about the things she always did after the hugs, like smile brightly and look into her eyes, sometimes even holding her hand. Laura really couldn’t claim that she wasn’t her best friend because she was. Her loving eyes told her that.

Laura thought of hurting Donna by wearing the necklace after the vacations were over, thinking she’d hand her the other half that day, then finding someone like…James wear it.

Laura cackled, tears building up in her eyes. That’s what she’ll do. That’s what her plan will be. A self-sabotage of the best kind. A way to make Donna stop giving her lovey-dovey eyes without much meaning behind them. A way to make Donna leave her mind forever.

Laura noticed the eyes Donna gave James. She noticed how James eyed her back, but also looked at Laura with interest too. Laura hated James and his stupid fucking bike. She couldn’t bear seeing Donna with him. If she died, and Donna chose to fall in love with James, she’d feel like it would be the biggest way they could ever spit on her grave. She should… pick someone better instead. Someone that wouldn’t anger Laura to hell and back.

Laura frowned, worried of such a thought crossing her head. But reminding herself of how she felt death looming over her the whole time, as if her body was already dead and rotting, made the thought not seem that out of place anymore.  
If she was gone, she’d wish the best for Donna after all.


End file.
